


Désacraliser un lieu sacré

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [387]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, German National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Slash, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Première convocation pour Sven.
Relationships: Manuel Neuer/Sven Ulreich
Series: FootballShot [387]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Désacraliser un lieu sacré

Désacraliser un lieu sacré

Sven peut dire qu’il a vécu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais être sélectionné pour jouer pour l’équipe d’Allemagne faisait partie de ses plus grands rêves, et ça s’est maintenant réalisé, même s’il sait qu’il ne va pas jouer, il est loin d’être stupide, il y a Manuel et Kevin devant lui dans la hiérarchie des gardiens de la sélection, il va travailler sur le banc, mais c’est quand même très satisfaisant d’avoir montré ses qualités pour représenter son pays. Quand il dépose ses affaires dans sa chambre au camp d’entraînements, Sven ne peut pas s’empêcher de se sentir émotionnel, il a fait tellement de chemin pour en arriver là, il n’y aurait pas cru quelques mois plus tôt. Il n’arrive pas à réprimer un frisson quand des bras se passent autour de sa taille, rapprochant son dos d’une poitrine musclée. Il n’aime toujours pas le contact après toutes ces années, ce n’est pas surprenant qu’il soit gardien…

« Toujours perdu dans tes pensées Sven. »

« Je n’ai pas vraiment l’habitude d’être ici pour ma défense. »

« Alors je te ferai découvrir un monde merveilleux. »

« J’en trépigne d’impatience monsieur le capitaine. »

« Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer, mais d’abord… »

« D’abord quoi ? »

« D’abord j’enlève tout le sacré de ta chambre. »

« Oh. » Sven retient un soupçon d’appréhension en sentant les lèvres de Manuel sur son cou, ses mains descendant sur ses cuisses, il n’y a plus vraiment de doutes sur ses intentions, et Sven espère que la désacralisation de sa nouvelle chambre sera une bonne chose…

Fin


End file.
